


Party

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe - no bremin four, jake was never a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Felix was doomed, no doubt about it. First, Sam was convinced he waspossiblygoing to be at the party which would thrill Jake tonoend, but now Andy Lau was invited. Andy Lau, who Jake had had a crush on since year 7.“Felix…”“Okay, fine.” Felix cut Jake off, finally giving in. “We’ll go.”
Relationships: Andy Lau/Jake Riles, Felix Ferne & Jake Riles, Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Party

It was Friday afternoon and Jake Riles had heard the best news of the year. “Sam Conte’s throwing a party!” He said as he reached Felix’s locker.

Felix side-eyed his friend. “…Hi Jake.”

“…Sam’s throwing a party.” Jake repeated, holding his hands out to emphasise how important the news was.

“Yeah, heard you the first time.” Felix replied as he shut his locker.

“We’ve got to go!”

“Uh, no, we _don’t!_ ” Felix chuckled as he mocked him.

“Felix, come on.”

“No.”

“Felix, we never do _anything_.” Jake continued to pester as they walked out into the school yard.

“’Cause Ellen and I are never _invited_ to anything, _nor_ do we want to be. Nothing’s stopping you though.”

Jake groaned. “But then I’ll be alone.”

“The footy team invited?”

“W-well, _yeah_ , but-“

“Then you won’t be alone.”

“You know I’m not actually _friends_ with any of them, right?”

“Then don’t go.”

“But we _have_ to go.”

“Why?”

Jake tried his best to come up with a good reason, but his mind went blank. “…Because.”

“…Wow, great reason, Jake. Truly a _voice_ of our generation.”

“Shut up.” Jake said, shoving Felix’s shoulder. “I just think it will be fun, and everyone’s invited.”

“I’m sure that by _‘everyone’_ , he means the socially accepted people of our year.”

“It’s _Sam_. Everyone’s socially accepted, that’s just who he _is_.”

“Yeah, right.” Felix huffed, rolling his eyes.

“You just don’t wanna go ‘cause you have a crush on him.”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Felix said, hitting Jake in the chest with the back of his hand. “Are you _insane?_ Someone could have heard you.”

“You’re not denying it.” Jake teased.

Felix glared at the jock. “It doesn’t matter since he doesn’t know I _exist_.”

“I’m sure he knows you exist, Felix.”

“Yeah, as the weird freaky goth kid.”

Jake averted his eyes, saying nothing.

“ _See?_ What good is _that_ gonna do me?”

“Well, _maybe_ , if you go to the party you could, I don’t know, _talk to him_?”

Felix shook his head. “No. _No way!_ ”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be perfect.”

“How?”

Jake stopped and let his backpack fall to the ground. “ _Picture it;_ you arrive at his house, music blaring through the walls. You walk in and he sees you from across the room. He walks over to you, everything else fading out of existence, like it’s just the two of you and _only_ the two of you, and then…”

Felix watched as his friend dramatically told his scenario, thinking that it couldn’t get _any_ worse.

“You guys just _violently_ makeout.”

Felix stood stunned for a moment. “…I can see why you’ve never been in a relationship.”

“Oh, like _you’re_ one to talk.”

“Ellen and I dated, _remember?_ ”

“Yeah, for like, _two_ weeks, in Year _7_. Doesn’t count.”

“Does too.”

“Does not.”

“Does _too!_ ”

“Does _not!_ ”

“Jake!” A voice yelled, interrupting them. “You coming to the party tonight?” Sam asked as he walked up to the two, skateboard in hand.

Jake saw his opportunity and went for it. “Planning on it. Just trying to convince _this_ one to come with me.” He replied, pointing to Felix.

“Dude, you _have_ to come.” Sam said, turning to Felix as he put his skateboard down. “You don’t want to leave Jakey-Boy here alone, do ya?”

Felix felt like his brain shut off for a second. “I mean… I _guess_ not…”

Sam clicked and pointed finger guns at the goth. “I’ll take that as a definite maybe.” He looked past Felix for a bit before cupping his hands and yelling. “Hey, Andy!”

Andy looked over at the three, stopping his conversation with his sister.

“Party tonight, my house. You in?”

“Uh…” Andy glanced at Viv, who nodded. “Yeah… sure.”

“Sweet, this is gonna be _sick!_ ” Sam said, getting on his skateboard. “Seeya there.”

Felix was doomed, no doubt about it. First, Sam was convinced he was _possibly_ going to be at the party which would thrill Jake to _no_ end, but now Andy Lau was invited. Andy Lau, who Jake had had a crush on since year 7.

“ _Felix_ …”

“Okay, fine.” Felix cut Jake off, finally giving in. “We’ll go.”

***

Felix couldn’t convince Ellen to go for the life of him. The moment she heard about the party, she avoided both Jake and Felix to make sure that she wouldn’t be roped in.

“Please, Ellen.” Felix begged through his phone, sitting on his bedroom floor with his back against the couch.

“No.”

“Come _on_.”

“No way. _You’re_ the one who got dragged into this mess, not me.”

“Ellen-“

“Have fun, don’t die.”

Felix looked at his phone. “She hung up on me.”

“Told you.” Jake said, lying upside down on Felix’s couch.

“Why aren’t you harassing _her?_ ”

“Because…” Jake rolled off the couch and sat down next to Felix. “You’re _way_ more fun to irritate.”

“God, I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Felix sighed, his head lightly hitting the seat behind him. “This is gonna be _awful_ , you know that, right?”

“It won’t be, okay? I’ll be with you the whole night.” Jake reassured. “And if you truly have a shit time, we’ll leave, alright?”

“…Alright.”

***

“You _actually_ convinced my brother to go to a _party?_ ” Oscar asked.

Jake chuckled. “Well, you know me and my powers of persuasion.”

“Fuckin’ bullshit.” Felix said, rolling his eyes.

Jake stuck his tongue out at his friend before turning back to Oscar. “Nah, it’s actually _Sam Conte_ who has the ability to make your bother do something like this.”

“Wait, _what?_ ”

“Yeah, I mentioned that I was trying to get Felix to go, so Sam asked and made him unable to speak.”

Felix hit Jake on the back of the head. “I was able to speak, you _dick_.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Jake rubbed the spot where Felix had hit him. “If you count _‘I mean… I guess not…’_ as quality conversation.”

Felix rubbed his hands over his eyes. “ _Fuck_ , was it really _that_ bad?”

“Nah, Sam’s oblivious as fuck. He has no idea that you’re into him.”

“And I would prefer to _keep_ it that way, _thank you_.”

“But my plan-“

“ _That_ was not a plan.” Felix said, cutting him off. “ _That_ was a horrible situation _you_ built up in your head. _Never. Gonna. Happen_.”

“It _might_ happen.”

“If you don’t shut up, I won’t go.”

***

Felix and Jake walked up the driveway of the Conte household.

“Jake, I-I don’t know if I can do this.”

Jake could easily see through the front window and noticed that quite a few people had turned up. “…Okay, that’s fine. We can just head home, yeah?”

Before they could turn around though, Sam had spotted them and made his way to the front yard. “Hey, you guys made it!”

Jake went to speak, but Felix spoke up before he could. “Yeah, yeah, we did. Party looks good.”

“Thanks man, come on in.” Sam said, heading for the door.

“…You sure?” Jake asked Felix.

Felix looked at the house and nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

***

Parties were _really_ not Felix’s thing. Being one of the tallest people in the room and the only one head-to-toe in black, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

“So, I’m definitely sticking to the wall for the night.”

“Mate, no.”

“But the wall is good.” Felix said, leaning back into a corner. “The wall is a friend.”

Jake crossed his arms. “Shit friend, if you ask me.”

“Hey, don’t bash the feature wall.” Sam said as he walked over with cans of coke for the three of them. “My mum would kill you if she heard you say anything bad about it.”

Jake grabbed his drink off the skater. “Felix has decided to become one with the wall.”

Sam shook his head as he handed a can to Felix. “That won’t do.” He grabbed Felix’s wrist. “Come on.”

Felix was suddenly being dragged through the party. “Wha- Sam!”

Jake laughed as he pushed Felix along, following the two.

Sam let go off Felix when they had finally reached the stereo. He unlocked his iPod and scrolled down his playlist before clicking on a song. “You’re gonna _thank_ me for this.”

**_‘I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wait)’_ **

“No way.”

**_‘Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_ **

**_In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)’_ **

“Come on, Felix.” Jake said before starting to sing along with Sam.

**_‘And I want these words to make things right_ **

**_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life’_ **

Felix rolled his eyes before joining in.

**_‘Who does he think he is?_ **

**_If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key’_ **

Felix never pictured himself at a party, jumping around to Fall Out Boy with Sam Conte of all people, and yet there he was.

**_‘One night and one more time_ **

**_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great_ **

**_He tastes like you, only sweeter’_ **

***

After that, Felix was definitely more comfortable. He wasn’t ‘randomly jump into someone else’s conversation’ type comfortable, but if someone came up to him, he could manage to make small talk.

He did stick by Jake’s side though, even when some of the real dickheads of the footy team would come up and when Nikki Webster’s _‘Strawberry Kisses’_ began to blast on the stereo, the two of them danced and sang like dorks, with Jake passing Sam his phone to get it on camera to send to Ellen. But later on in the night when he saw Sam coming back over with Andy Lau in tow, he knew what he had to do.

“Hey Andy, how you been?”

“Um, yeah, I’ve been okay.” Andy replied, clutching a can of Sprite. “Parties aren’t really my-“

Someone bumped into Andy as they walked past, starting a conversation with Sam before heading off with him to the kitchen.

“ _Thing.”_

“Yeah, us neither.” Felix said, hooking his arm around Jake’s shoulders. “I mean, I’m not the most social person on the planet, but Jake’s ya know…decent, aren’t ‘cha Jake?”

“Uh… Yeah, I guess.”

Andy looked over at Jake. “You’re on the football team, right?”

“Yeah, I’m captain.”

“That’s cool, I’ve never really gotten football.”

“Um…”

Felix shoved Jake a little as he let go of his friend.

“I could explain it to you, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, that’ll be good.”

“You know what, I’ve heard Jake drone about footy for years now,” Felix said, beginning to walk off. “So, I’ll just leave you to it.”

“Felix-“

“I’ll see you later!” Felix made his way through the house, squeezing past people until he found a back door.

Stepping outside, Felix found himself on a deck with fairy lights around the pergola. but Felix just walked over to the edge of the deck and sat down, dangling his legs off the side.

It was somewhat peaceful, there were some people sitting on chairs and bean bags, and he could still hear the stereo blasting The Wanted’s _‘Glad You Came’_ with a ton of teenagers badly singing along, but for what it was, it was pretty alright.

“Hey.” Sam said, sitting down next to him. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Felix nodded. “Parties just aren’t really my thing.”

“ _You don’t say_.” Sam chuckled. “So, if they’re not really your ‘ _thing’_ ” He continued, doing finger quotations as he said thing. “Why’d you come?”

“Jake told you before,” Felix answered. “He wanted me to go and I caved.”

“Do you regret it?”

Felix thought about it for a second. “No, surprisingly, I don’t.”

“Good.” Sam said. “Can’t have anyone being a bummer at my party, ey?” He hit Felix’s shoulder as he looked through the window. “Would you look at that!”

Felix peered over his shoulder, through the window to see Jake and Andy still talking. They had moved down the house and were leaning against the wall. Felix couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Jake looks like his face is gonna split in two.”

“How long has he been crushing on him?”

“Since Year 7, they got paired up for a group activity one time and Jake just, he gets all… I can’t even explain it.” Felix chuckled as he remembered thirteen year old Jake rant to him and Ellen about some nerdy boy in his science class.

“Yeah…” Sam looked at Felix, who was still watching his friend through the window. “I know what you mean…”

***

“You guys really didn’t have to stay…”

“Nah, it’s fine. This place, on the other hand,” Jake said, gesturing to the lounge room, littered with cans and wrappers. “is a fucking mess.”

“Honestly, Sam, it’s the least we can do.” Felix said, bin bag in hand. “Hey, Jake, how’d your convo with Andy go?”

“Yeah, pretty alright.”

Sam snorted. “Looked more than _‘pretty alright’_ to me.”

Jake shrugged. “We just talked a bit… and I _may_ have got his number and we _may_ be going to the movies tomorrow.”

Sam and Felix both stopped and stared at the footy player.

“You’re joking, right?” Sam asked.

Jake started to grin. “I’m not.”

“No way! Jake, this is _huge!_ ”

“Dibs being best man!”

“What?!?”

“Yeah! Sam, if anyone’s gonna be best man, it’s gonna be me.”

“ _No one_ said _anything_ about _marriage!_ ”

***

“We better be off.” Felix said as he handed Sam the last bin bag.

“Yeah, guess so.”

“Seeya, Sam.” Jake said as he opened the front door.

“Seeya.”

“Bye.” Felix said, going to follow Jake.

“Felix,” Sam started.

Jake nudged Felix forward. “I’ll be outside.”

“Yeah?”

“Could I maybe… grab your number?” Sam asked, holding his phone in his hand.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Felix grabbed Sam’s phone and entered his number.

“Cool.” Sam said, taking his phone back. “Maybe we could hang out sometime.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Sweet.” Sam looked past Felix to the window. “You having fun there, Jake?”

“Dibs on being best man.”

Felix glared at his friend before turning back to Sam. “We probably deserve that.”

“You do!”

“Shut _up_ , Jake!”


End file.
